


需要两个

by AOBlaz



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOBlaz/pseuds/AOBlaz
Summary: 原文链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419286
Relationships: Raiden/Samuel Rodrigues
Kudos: 3





	需要两个

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It Takes Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419286) by [4TSloid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4TSloid/pseuds/4TSloid). 



最后一具尸体倒在地上的时候，山姆注视着杰克从阴影中重新出现。他的装甲上溅了些血迹，几串电解液容器捏在他的手里。被他们按照要求清空的收发终端站点陷入了诡异的寂静之中。“这挺简单的，”杰克说，“太简单了。”山姆确实记得在作战前简报的时候，考特尼告诉他们这地方有一个独立却强大的敌对半机械人，除了它确实存在以外，Maverick并没有掌握更多的关于它的情报。而山姆很确定他刚刚和杰克干掉的所有人里面并没有足够称之为“强大”的个体。

杰克走得近了些，从他的眼睛里山姆可以看出他想要一直走到他的怀里来。山姆很快地用手指擦拭了一下村雨，把她收入鞘中，在杰克走到一半的时候迎上了他，换了干净的指头想把他脸上的血迹擦干净，但他耸了耸肩，把山姆推开了。

“你闻起来和之前不太一样。”

“我现在用的是无香型的润肤露，”杰克解释道，“对那些味道太大的的东西有点过敏。”

“我知道了，”山姆说，“好吧，那，小美人，你觉得我们应不应该在Doktor把我们接回去之前再检查一遍这地方呢？”

“已经检查过了，一个活口都没留。”

一个恶作剧般的表情浮现在山姆脸上，“那我猜这几分钟就留给我们自己了。”他的手顺势搭在了杰克的腰上，再往下滑捏住了他的屁股，“我们要不要——？”

“这到底怎么回事？”一个熟悉的声音从远处的一个终端房间里传来。山姆和杰克转过身去看向打断他们的人——一个穿着深色护甲、一头白金色头发的人型正用难以置信的眼神盯着他们。“你他妈的是谁？”另一个半机械人，长相和声音都和杰克一模一样(至少从远处看是这样)质问道。“把你的手从他身上拿开！”第二个雷电握着他的剑(同样是山姆在这次任务之前见过雷电用的型号)愤怒地冲向了第一个。

第一个雷电转向山姆看了他一眼，“郑重声明，”他说，“我会让你知道我才是真的那个。”他同样拔出了他的剑，两个雷电兵刃相接拳脚相向，火花溅了一地。山姆的大脑因为这种完全荒谬的场景而有一瞬间的冻结，但是他知道在那个不该受伤的雷电被伤到之前他得出手干预一下。

“你们两个，”山姆开始了。两个雷电快速地瞟了他一眼，之后便继续他们的战斗。“我今天想用尽可能不流血的方法来解决一下这个问题，如果你们愿意……”他的声音渐渐低下来。山姆知道想要阻止他认识的那个雷电在这样一场紧张的决斗中打得头破血流基本不可能，就算这已经演变成一场拳击也是一样，所以他大概是在白费力气。两个雷电势均力敌，就如同一台上好发条的机器一般回避着对手的攻击。山姆深吸了一口气，随便挑了一个雷电，快速助跑把他按在了地上。他被另外一个人的剑击中，而后者仁慈地把兵器收了回去。

他看着被他按在地上的雷电，另一个站着的雷电一动不动像是被冻住了一样。“够了，”山姆喘息着说，“我得弄清楚你们两个谁才是真的，所以我们现在要玩一个小游戏。”

“让我猜猜，”躺在他身下的雷电说，为了方便一些山姆在心里用杰克这个名字代表他，“二十个问题？”

“你最好现在就放弃，不管你是谁，”雷电，那个站在他们两个身旁的人威胁道。“直接告诉我们你是谁或者你是什么东西，你现在谁也忽悠不了。”

“还是你先吧。”杰克呸了一口。

山姆发出嘘声示意他们安静。“你们俩都很漂亮。”他说，“第一个问题”他转向杰克，“我腰上的这把剑名字叫什么？”他拍了拍悬在他屁股上面的村雨。

“村雨。”杰克回答

“这问题真简单。”

“事实上我也有个问题要问你。你现在能让我站起来了吗？”

山姆回头瞟了一眼气得要死的雷电。“现在，现在就能。在我们被粗鲁地打断了之前，你们俩哪个说他们是来乱搞的来着？”

“那应该是我。”杰克说

雷电露出痛苦的表情来，“我不在意你现在到底有多性奋罗德里格斯，”他说，“我是不会让你对那个假货继续动手的。尤其不是现在在这。”

山姆不想承认确实有种想法在他脑海里盘旋——两个杰克，或者雷电，和他一起上床。但是很遗憾，他们大概会花更多的时间吵嘴而不是互相爱抚。而且两个基本上全金属制成的身体加上一个血肉之躯大概在前戏做到一半的时候就会把床毁了。

“下一个问题，”山姆宣布，一边帮着杰克站起来一边回头看着雷电。他们起身的时候雷电的眼睛一直死死地盯着他们握在一起的手。那双手握在一起的时间越长，雷电抓着剑柄的手就越用力。“是给你的，我的爱人。我们的地址是什么？我说我们的意思是因为我们——嗯，该怎么说呢——”他瞟了一眼杰克，“是伴侣，男友。如果你是真的雷电你当然会知道这些。”

“闭嘴。”

“嗯，我现在有点怀疑你了。”山姆挠了挠下巴。

“拜托山姆，我觉得你能想出个更好的题目来的。”

“我们的地址是什么，美人？”

“我们真的要在敌人面前讨论这个吗？”以防万一他想晚上加入我们，山姆几乎就要这么说了。

“他在回避这个问题，”杰克贴着山姆的耳朵嘶声道，“了结他。”

“操，好吧，”雷电说，“Asterlook街8318号B西，就在那。”他回头盯着杰克，“反正这事结束以后你也要死了。”

“你知道什么？”杰克问道，“我可不为这种事感到惊讶。在PMC网络文件里说不定有我身体部件的所有蓝图，肯定有人在和我战斗的时候记录下了这些，能复制我战斗的方式，我说话的方式。不需要有多天才就能通过网上的东西在别处复制一个半真半假的我。”他指了指雷电，“一定有人想把这事搞砸，你还没好到有资格当我的复制品。”

“你他妈说什么？”雷电冲向了离山姆站的位置只有几英寸的杰克，开始用上勾拳不停攻击他，但是杰克全都闪开了。“你觉得你在说什么？不许再像你很了解我一样说我的事情！你懂个屁！”山姆这次抓住了他的破绽，双手拖着雷电的腰把他拉开了，让他和杰克离远一点。“下一个问题。”在雷电使劲挣扎的时候山姆对杰克说。

“随便问我什么都行。没什么事情是这个赝品知道而我不知道的。”

这是虚张声势还是真正的自信？“你的老朋友，小狼崽，刃狼，在你给他起这个名字之前他叫什么？”

“LQ-80-4-i，”杰克毫不迟疑地回答，“还有把你的手从他身上拿开，我不想让你用那种方式碰其他任何人。”

“吃醋了，是吗？”山姆的手臂在雷电的腰上收得更紧了一些，他听见雷电低声骂了一句混蛋。“嘿，如果你说你是雷电，他也说他是雷电，我们到底怎么能确定呢？除非你们俩都想跟我回家？”

杰克和雷电一起紧张起来。“这借口可太烂了。”杰克回答，而同时雷电低声咆哮起来，“该死的你脑子里就不能有一秒钟没有那种恶心的想法吗？”

山姆哈哈大笑起来，他转了个身让雷电的胸口紧贴着自己的，“我曾经被，嗯，你们其中的一个告知，我床上功夫很不错，然后我显然不在意把我的爱播撒出去那么一点。再来一个问题如何，漂亮男孩？”他向雷电抛了个媚眼。

“我不知道你到底想干什么，”雷电小声抱怨着，“除了让我想一口气把我的头发你的气管和那个假货的脊椎全都扯出来以外。”

让两个雷电，或者两个杰克一起冲他发火实在是太令人愉快了，山姆绝对不会错过。他得意地笑出了声，“这才是我认识的杰克。”

“那倒是挺有意思，因为你认识的那个杰克正站在这呢，”杰克打断了他，向前几步靠近过来。“所以在你开车带了个错的人回家之前快点。”

“你不用把自己的头发拽下来，它衬着你的漂亮脸蛋真是完美极了。”

“快点问我下一个问题，”雷电说，但是山姆的思绪已经被扯远了，他正一心一意地研究雷电脸上的每一个细节。现在？认真的吗？“……蠢货。”

山姆的视线滑向了杰克。“漂亮男孩，过来这里。”

“我已经在这了。”雷电说。

“他是跟我说话呢。”杰克向前一步站到他身边，两个人肩并着肩立在一起，高度和宽度完全一致。山姆仔细观察着杰克的脸，而那和雷电的完全相同——任何地方甚至包括他金属下巴上的细节，他左边太阳穴上浅到几乎看不见的雀斑，他鼻子旁边，一般会被眼罩遮住的痘印。

山姆困惑了，“现在我们到哪了？”

“你正准备问我下一个问题。”雷电说。

“啊，没错。”山姆的视线再次投向他们二人，“焚风的弯刀叫什么名字？”

“嗜血。”

“你总问他简单的问题，”杰克叫道，“你知道他是假的！”

“所以你是想要个简单的问题吗？”山姆问。

“你已经问过他一个简单的问题了，”雷电说，“你问过他你的剑叫什么名字。”

山姆暂时忽略了雷电，“8乘4等于几？”

杰克挠了挠头，“我不知道这还是数学测验，32。”

山姆转向了雷电，“7乘3等于几？”

“27，”雷电脱口而出，“不，操，不是。”他开始数自己的手指，低声念叨着数字。山姆放开了他，手指搭上了他刀鞘的扳机。“别杀我，我发誓——”

雷电有一秒钟的时间躲开村雨出鞘的轨迹，血红色的剑身呼啸着从他身旁划过直直地击中了那个毫无防备的杰克。刀刃深深地切进了他的护甲，流出来的却不是鲜血而是蓝色的水一样的液体。杰克试图用他的剑挡住山姆的攻击，但是山姆一直用力深深地劈进去直到他完全裂开——即使是这个能够搜集全世界的信息用于练习的赝品也不可能有时间和机会去做那些真正的雷电喜欢做的夸张的剑舞动作了。

“你把整件事都搞错了。”被刺穿的杰克发出短促而尖锐的声音来。

“你是谁？”山姆问，他从杰克护手之间的空隙劈开了他的腕部，那是他在过去和雷电决斗的时候发现的弱点。蓝色的液体不受控制地涌出来，剑从已经握不住的手里咔啦一声掉了下去。山姆把杰克顶到的最近的墙上。

“你在做什么？”杰克的表情变得绝望。

“哦，小家伙，”山姆能感受到雷电，真正的那个雷电就在他身后不远的地方。“省省你的眼泪吧，做那样的事真不像你。”

“好吧，好吧，”杰克断断续续地说，“我不是他，我不是雷电。”

“你当然他妈的不是，”雷电大声说，“而且山姆，我觉得你只会用漂亮男孩称呼我一个人？”

山姆转过去对雷电说，“这个，现在我们已经知道谁是谁了，我希望你就让这事过去吧。”但是他知道真正的雷电不会让任何事“就这么过去”的所以山姆大概在接下来一段时间里都要听他重复这个了。他感到在他分神的时候有什么掐住了他喉咙处的护甲，山姆放开了村雨，用力给了对方的肘部几拳直到他放开他，让他两手空空地躺在地上，保证给雷电留下一击必杀的空间。雷电注意到了他，拔出他的剑用力向下刺穿了杰克的喉咙。蓝色的液体喷溅出来，弄得山姆的胳膊和胸口上满都是。而终于，这个二重身停止了挣扎。

“切，”雷电说，“我们应该问他为什么来这地方的。”

“所以再来一轮二十个问题是吗，嗯？”

“差不多吧，但是已经来不及了，我会把我们的朋友带回HQ，Doktor会仔细解剖检查一下他的。”

山姆从鼻子里哼了一声，“他觉得他能糊弄我哪怕一秒钟，真是个笑话。”

“所以你知道？”雷电僵住了，“从什么时候？”

“他拔出他的剑的时候”

“然后你就玩那个傻逼游戏玩了二十分钟？”雷电咬牙切齿地说，山姆只是哈哈大笑。“你本来可以加入，帮我对抗他的，你这个让人忍不了的老顽童。你就是喜欢刺激我，你得感谢老天爷我们两个没有一起一刀捅了你。”

“这事你得这么想，小美人，”山姆说，一只手沿着雷电的胳膊滑下来，“我们通过这件事认清了两个事实，第一，你是独一无二的。我已经跟你交手也和你合作过足够多的次数让我知道你战斗的方式是通过你自己独到的经验所锻造出来，没有可能被完全复制。然后第二，我比世界上任何人都要了解你。”

“你听起来也太有自信了。”

“还有，”山姆接着说，他的手抓住了雷电的手，之后牵起来吻了他的手背，仔细观察着他金属的、带着尖爪的手指握住自己的样子。“我知道你不能忍受我有把注意力放在除你之外任何人身上的想法。你离我这么近，但是又那么远，身旁看起来是正确的人但是却是错的……身体——”

“别自己奉承自己了，你根本就是在胡说八道，所以行行好闭会嘴吧。”

山姆发出最后一声得意的笑，又最后再看了一眼这个终端站点，眼睛扫过地上的蓝色血迹。“如果你没有话要对我说了，我觉得现在应该是清空着陆区确保着陆的时候了。”

“还没到时候。”雷电皱了皱鼻子，然后迈开步子直接跨到了山姆面前。他的手指沿着山姆的外骨骼滑下去，带着厌恶的表情把粘在上面的蓝色液体抹下来甩掉。“我现在在这就要你，看见你的爪子在那种假货身上摸来摸去简直——简直……”

雷电发出懊恼的低吼声，抬头用力吻上了山姆，金属制的牙齿狠狠地咬进山姆的下嘴唇。当他们分开的时候，山姆在自己嘴里尝到了血的味道。在雷电想要把他双腿中间的外骨骼给卸下去的时候他笑了出来，“你是谁，你对杰克做了什么？”

END


End file.
